tokyojetwikiaorg-20200213-history
User blog:DemonaCarrolltucky/Lost and Found
__TOC__ If you ever lose your stuff in Japan, don't panic! More than any other country I have lived in or visited, you have a really good chance of getting it back. Depending on where you lose your stuff, you will have different options available to you. Some of the more common locations are stations, department stores, Taxis, or somewhere outside. Below I will list some of your options, who to contact, and how. If you have filed a missing items report with the police, no matter what your case may be, be sure to have your ID ready and keep any reference numbers, letters, or receipts you are given because you will need them when you go to claim your stuff. =Stations= If you forgot something on the train, go immediately to a station attendant and let them know you forgot something. If you can, tell them the exact train/platform you were on and the direction it was headed, even better yet, which car you were in. If you inform the station staff fast enough, they can call the next station and an attendant from that station will grab your stuff. They will either bring it back to you on the next available train, hold on to it for you to come get it, tell you where you can pick it up yourself, or maybe even mail it to you. You will have different results depending on how busy it is, how soon you were able to inform them, how quickly they were able to find the item, and that train line's policies. Personally, I was able to get back a small shopping bag within 20 minutes. I was able to immediately grab the station's attendant right there on the platform. He just rang the next station and they brought it back to me. A friend of mine was not as lucky. They had only informed the staff after 10 minutes or so. The station staff were able to find their stuff, but my friend had to go and retrieve their stuff at the end station. If you are in a rush and you don't have the time to tell the station staff right then and there, no worries, you have a bit of time. You can either have a friend call it in over the phone in Japanese or make a report later at the station. Whenever a station finds an item, they either hold onto it for 1 day or send it to the last station on that line. After that, they send the item to their lost and found center for about 4 days. After that, the item is then sent to the police. If if no one has claimed the item after 3 months, the station can either claim the item or the police dispose of it. Station Lost & Found Centers Here is a list of lost and found centers, customer information services, and other contacts for getting your stuff back. #'JR East Information Services ' Hours: 10:00 to 18:00 Phone: 050-2016-1603 (English) #'Tokyo Station: JR East Lost & Found Center' Located on 1F on the Yaesu side, near the Nihonbashiguchi Gate for the Tokaido Shinkansen. Hours: 10:00 – 18:00 (Hotline), 08:30 – 20:00 (Counter) Tel: 03-3231-1880 (Japanese only) #'Tokyo Station: JR Tokai Lost & Found Center' Located on 1F on the Yaesu side, near the Central Gate for the Tokaido Shinkansen. Hours: 16:00 – 24:00 Tel: 050-3772-3910 (Japanese only) #'Ueno Station Lost & Found' Located on 2F inside the Higashi-Ueno Entrance. Hours: 10:00 – 18:00 (phone), 10:00 – 20:00 (counter) Tel: 03-3841-8069 (Japanese only) #'Tokyo Metro' Located at Iidabashi Station on the Namboku Line. Hours: 9:00 – 20:00 Tel: 0120-104-767 (English, Chinese, and Korean) #'Toei Transportation Customer Center ' Call Toei Subway Hours: 9:00 – 20:00 Tel: 03-3816-5711 (English, Chinese, Korean, Spanish, and Portuguese) #'Keio Line and Inokashira Line Lost and Found Office' Located near Meidaimae Station here . Hours: 9:00 – 19:00 Tel: 03-3325-6644 #'Tokyu lines' Contact Tokyu to ask where to go to retrieve your property. Hours: 8:00 – 19:00 (M - F ), 9:30 – 17:30 (weekends & holidays) Tel: 03-3477-0109 #'Tobu Railway Customer Center ' Inquire at the nearest Tobu station or contact the Tobu Railway Customer Center Hours 8:30 – 19:00 Tel: 03-5962-0102 #'Yokohama Municipal Subway ' Hours: 10:00 – 11:30 12:30 – 16:30 (M - F), 10:00 – 12:30 2nd/4th Saturday Tel: 045-664-2525 (English, Chinese, and Spanish) Fax: 045-664-2828 callcenter@city.yokohama.jp #'Yokohama Call Center' Ask at either your nearest station or the terminal station. Hours 8:00 – 21:00 Tel: 045-664-2525 (English, Chinese, and Spanish) callcenter@city.yokohama.jp =Stores= If you believe that you've lost your stuff in a store, you can just check with the shop. They will hold onto your stuff for at least a day. However, if you have lost something in a mall or department store, don't forget to check at the information desk. =Taxis= If you have forgotten something in a Taxi, you can usually find it back with your receipt or any other information to identify the company and driver. If you don't have any information, the best you can do is file a lost item report with the nearest Koban or police station. If you have the receipt but you can't speak Japanese, find the nearest tourist/information center. If you are staying at a hotel, ask the receptionist for help. They should be able to help you make the phone call to get your stuff back. 'Tokyo Taxi Center ' Within the 23 wards, call this number regardless of the cab company. Hours: 24/7 Tel: 03-3648-0300 (Japanese) =Outside= If you haven't lost your stuff at the station, at a store, or in a taxi then your last option is to go to the police. If someone has found your wallet, phone, prepay card, or whatever, they most likely have returned it to the nearest police station or Koban. If you don't know where the nearest koban is, you can easily look that information up with Google Maps by typing in keyword: police. If and when your item has been found, they will get it touch with you using the contact details you've given them. Just to give you reference of time, if someone has found anything they have 7 days to hand it into the police. For example, if you happened to lose something at a concert and someone handed that in to the lost and found at the venue, the agency that was holding onto the lost item will hand over the lost item to the police within a week. A description of the item, when it was picked up, and where it was picked up is documented and put into the registry. 'Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department Lost & Found Center ' Located near Iidabashi Station in Bunkyu-ku. 1-9-11 Koraku, Bunkyo-ku, Tokyo 112-0004 Hours: 08:30 – 17:15 (M - F) Phone: 0570-550-142 (Japanese only) From the TMPD site, there is a lot of useful information; templates, example forms, and instruction on how to report lost items, how to receive lost items, an explanation of what is done with lost goods that are not claimed, etc... =Finders Keepers= No, I am not talking about someone taking your stuff. If you find a lost item, hand it into the police, and no one claims it after 3 months, you can have the lost item. When handing in the item, they will ask where and when you found it, but they will also ask you if you want it. If yes, you leave your contact details with them and it goes along with the item report. If no, then you can be on your merry way knowing you tried to help someone out. =Other= If you just can't handle finding your lost item on your own or you have left the country, then there are Lost & Found services you can call upon. Lost & Found Japan To report a lost item is free. Only once your item has been found will they charge a service fee and shipping charges. Contact must be made online. Hours: 9:00 - 21:00 Reporting Form =WORDS TO KNOW= The Google Translate mobile app has text translation with your phone's camera, voice to text, and conversation options to help you communicate with others. *Acknowledgement of Receipt 受領書 Juryō-sho *Bag かばん Kaban *Keys カギ Kagi *Letter of Authorization (Power of Attorney) 委任状 Inin-jō *Lost and Found Center 遺失物センター Ishitsu-mono Senta *Lost and Found Collection 忘れ物承り所 Wasuremono Uketamawari-sho *Lost items 忘れ物 Wasuremono *Lost Property Report 遺失届出書 Ishitsu Todokede-sho *Metropolitan Police 警視庁 Keishichō *Mobile Phone 携帯電話 Ketai Denwa *Police Box 交番 Kōban *Property Shipping Request 物件送付依頼書 Bukken Sōfu Irai-sho *Umbrella 傘 Kasa *Wallet 財布 Saifu Category:Blog posts